


To Light a Candle

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel sets a light for Faleron to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Light a Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Faleron at Goldenlake in March 2010.

A light has forever been what the lost man follows. A captain navigates his ship to the coast, guided by a tower light. The nomad walks the path lit by the bright northern star. A dying soldier is freed from pain when he steps through the end of the tunnel.

For Keladry, she lit a candle and placed it on her windowsill, gazing out into the empty darkness, as she had done every night for the past seven months. Each time, she set the little flame in the window and hoped he would somehow see it. Soon, she prayed, he would find his way back to her.

This light was for the heart to follow.


End file.
